


A Smile Of A Different Kind

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius relaxes in his bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile Of A Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Comment_fic prompt, ';Any/original, male/male, first relationship Football Song by Matt Fishel'

Scorpius dropped onto his bed, glad to be home again. Hogwarts was great in loads of ways, but really, did they have to squeeze everyone into dormitories? There was precious little privacy, and searching for your own quiet nook was met with suspicion and mocking comments. Or would, if anyone dared mock a Malfoy.

His eyes roamed over his room, luxuriating in the space that was his, and his alone. The walls were covered in moving, signed posters of Quiddich players and photos of his school friends. He knew it annoyed Grandfather when he had taken down all the portraits, but he had some of the best marks in his year. So long as he kept them up, he was allowed to express himself.

Expressing himself seemed to expand beyond decorating his own room. He didn’t know how Grandfather had found out, but a few weeks before end of term, Scoripus received a letter from him, commending his political prowess at securing a Potter as his ally.

There was no photo of Severus on his wall, and they barely talked much beyond flinging insults and minor curses in the hallways in the first few years. They’d simply ignored each other in the common rooms and dorms. But this year they had been partnered in Arithmancy. Forced to spend hours together working on their project of calculation and application of the seven runes of Nascor, they had found they could, and did, get on rather well.

And then the Seeker position opened on the Slytherin team, Nancy Moran forced to quit the team after taking a bludger to the knee, and Severus had invited him down to tryouts.

It had been awful. The stands were nearly as full as they got when there was a match on, nearly the entire House had turned up to either try for the place or offer loud criticism of whoever was in the air at that moment. Even Moran was there, furious and petulant, demanding to have the final say in who got her old slot.

Severus had handled it with little patience, and swung his Beater’s club at several over-excited fourth years. After half an hour of trying to reclaim order, he had turned his back on the lot and met Scorpius’ gaze before jerking his chin up once. Scorpius was in the air in moments. Severus kicked open the chest that held the balls and ducked as the twin bludgers rocketed into the pitch, a flash of gold following.

“First to catch it gets the position,” Severus shouted, kicking off as well. “Ester, let’s put them through their paces,” he called to his fellow Beater, who grinned manically and took to the skies with the scrambling applicants.

Sitting up on his bed, Scorpius laughed softly, recalling the wonderful mess it had been. Two dozen teens rushing up and down the field, chasing after every glimmer of gold, getting picked off one by one by each other and by wickedly aimed bludgers. Anyone who hit the ground was trapped in place by a sticking charm (something the coach had given Severus detention for later), out of the running for the position. It had been simple to circle above, waiting for the opportune moment and easily avoiding the few buldgers that came his way. His father had been over the moon when he heard Scorpius had taken his position as Slytherin Seeker at long last.

Scorpius remembered how Severus laughed, savage and wonderful. People said his older brother was the school’s darling, but they only said it because Severus was a Slytherin, and swooning over a Slytherin was still unfashionable. Even if that Slytherin happened to be a Potter.

He got to his feet and went to his chest, throwing open the lid and lifting the concealment charms he had laced it with. The inside curve of the chest lid blurred a moment then showed what had been hidden there. Dozens of photos, all of Severus, several showing Scorpius with him. Anyone else was torn out. A shameful little shrine to the Potter-snake.

Just looking at him made Scorpius smile, then grin as several of the photos noticed him and winked or smirked. The central photo was of them both in Quiddich gear, Severus a full handspan shorter. The photo Scorpius pulled off Severus’ armoured hat and ruffled the wild, dark hair. Severus yelped and tackled him to the ground.

Yeah, that photo had been taken two weeks ago, after they had won a match against Ravenclaw. He was hailed as the best Seeker in over a decade for the catch, but he knew he owed the win to Severus.

He heard someone moving in the hall and hissed the charm again to hide the photos. He didn’t want to find out how far good grades would let him go with this sort of decorating.

He stood but didn’t turn as the door opened and closed, the soft pad of feet telling him who it was. “No wonder you get twitchy in the dorms, Malfoy,” came Severus’ half amused, half admiring tone. “This place is huge.”

The bed creaked a little as the other boy sat, the rustle of fabric making the hairs of Scorpius’ nape prickle. He knew, if he turned, he would see Severus’ fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt. Neither of them had changed on the train, just dragged off their school robes as they had pulled into King’s Cross. They had been talking too much, distracted for the whole trip by planning out their holiday.

Scorpius had been permitted to invite his new ‘political ally’ for Christmas, on the grounds they had to complete a hefty project by the end of the break. Severus had already agreed to go to his Hufflepuff girlfriend’s home, but Scorpius had hinted casually about being bored and, for reasons known only to Severus, he became single rather suddenly.

Scoripus didn’t know what he was doing. He’d not had anything to do with any of the girls at school (or any of the boys, either), and Severus was getting a reputation. Not as much as James’, but Scorpius had heard several whispered conversations that suggested Severus wasn’t exactly shy in these things. To have that focused, even so slightly on him... it made his heart race and a twist of heat build in his lower belly, rubbing against the end of his spine.

There was a soft rush as something – Severus’ shirt, no doubt – was thrown to the floor, and a locking charm whispered at the door. “Come here,” murmured Severus. “You’ve been driving me round the bend for weeks.”

Scorpius shut his eyes briefly, enjoying the thrill of anticipation for one more heartbeat before he went to join Severus.


End file.
